


It's A Trip!

by pinkwinwin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, lake house, side Hendery/Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwinwin/pseuds/pinkwinwin
Summary: It takes Mark a moment to wrap his arms around Dejun, senses returning to him as he stares up at the navy sky littered with stars.“Wow,” Mark breathes, leaning down to kiss the top of Dejun’s head.Dejun hums, nuzzling further into his chest. “Not bad for five days of teasing, hmm?”or, Mark and Dejun find theleastcomfortable spot in their cabin.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	It's A Trip!

**Author's Note:**

> Today is the unofficial xiaomark day!! Celebrating both of these boy's birthdays with a little raunchy cabin smut is the perfect plan, right? This was such a fun idea to tackle, so I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing!!
> 
> title from It's A Trip! by Joywave

Spring break usually means a bunch of raunchy twenty-somethings at the beach, or crowding elevators in Vegas as they plan to get free shots from bartenders. It is a sort of rite of passage, a way to spend a week in a blurry alcohol-filled frenzy with your friends.

  
  
Mark, however, finds himself in the middle of the Sierra Nevada Mountains.

The cabin is spacious enough that nobody is bumping elbows or uncomfortably sharing rooms at night, and Mark says a silent prayer for splurging on the nicer option. They have it for a week, nothing bothering the group of friends on their one chance to unwind in between the stress of college classes. 

Jaemin and Jeno had barreled in through the front door, immediately claiming the biggest room for their own. Hendery and Jisung had trailed in afterward, glued to their phones and nearly bumping into the doorframe as they walked.

  
  
Dejun had scolded them gently, reminded them that this was a week to relax and unplug as much as possible. Mark tried to hold back the laugh at the disgusted look Hendery gave them, the two of them wandering off to find a free bedroom to dump their bags in. Dejun and Mark had been alone then, standing in the middle of the room and taking in the view from floor-to-ceiling windows.

It was their first major trip after making things official, Mark a bundle of nerves as he explained to Dejun that he knew of a lakeside cabin up North that would be the perfect place to spend their spring break. Dejun had merely smiled and grabbed his hands, kissing Mark’s knuckles and asking how soon they could reserve a spot.

  
  
“Can’t believe I get to bother you for a week straight,” Mark has said as Dejun was taking in the view, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Dejun had chuckled, leaned down to kiss the bare skin of Mark’s forearm.    


  
  
“Can’t wait,” he had answered, voice low in his throat. 

  
  
That had been the first day, what came next served only to stress Mark out further. Early mornings sharing a bed meant Mark got to see the sunshine that landed in rays across Dejun’s bare back. It rivals the sight of his back at the lake, the late afternoon sun shining against the water droplets racing down his spine.

Mark hopes tonight will be calmer, sparing his racing heart. They’ve decided on a movie night, an innocent enough way to spend the evening as long as Hendery doesn’t open a Snapchat from Lucas, who is no doubt missing his boyfriend and always manages to find interesting and sexual ways to contact him. 

There’s so many pillows on the ground that Mark can barely make out the rug beneath them, piled high with a tray of drinks nestled precariously between them. Jaemin and Jisung bicker over who gets to hold the bowl of popcorn, hushed stage-whispers as Jeno flips through their Netflix choices. Hendery is being no help at all, scrolling through his phone and occasionally double-tapping an Instagram post.

  
  
“How does that thing even get service?” Mark finds himself asking, peering over from his spot on the couch. Hendery shrugs, looks up at him through messy bangs.

  
  
“Why are we watching a movie during a cabin trip?” Hendery asks instead, and Mark figures that’s fair. He listens to their other friends shout input at Jeno, fighting over whether an action film or a comedy will be their pick of the evening. 

  
  
All the while, Dejun leans back into Mark’s lap, head tilted and eyes half-closed. He’s sitting on the floor in front of the couch, nestled perfectly between Mark’s legs and already looking like he’ll nod off. The tank top he’s wearing is sliding off one shoulder, and Mark reaches down to carefully pull the strap back up.

  
  
Dejun’s eyes open, looks up at Mark. “Thanks.”

They eventually decide on a film, Jaemin flicking the lights off with a little too much force and flopping down onto the pillow pile. Jisung kicks him when the force almost knocks his soda over, muttering swears under his breath that eventually trail off when his eyes travel to the screen.

  
  
They’re a half hour into some action flick when Mark feels it— Dejun’s fingers trailing up his leg playfully. He tries to not focus on it, his attention on the fight scene playing out on the television, but Dejun is determined to make his presence known.

His nails scrape lightly on the part of Mark’s thigh exposed by his basketball shorts riding up, skin only inches from Dejun’s face. The sensation makes Mark’s dick twitch, and he swears under his breath and shifts in his seat just enough to hopefully hide the fact that he’s quickly growing half-hard.

The rest of the group is focused on the movie, occasionally tossing popcorn at each other or making bets on if the hero survives or not. They’re completely unaware of the chaos that Dejun is causing with his hands alone. A part of Mark wonders if it’s unintentional, if he’s simply busying his hands as he watches the movie play out in front of him.

  
  
And then Dejun drops his head back, looks up at Mark with a glint in his eyes.

  
  
“Are you enjoying it?” he whispers, nails raking over skin again.

  
  
And in that moment, Mark knows just how calculating Dejun is.

-

The next day is hell, the tension between them building to maddening levels. Dejun finds Mark in the kitchen before anyone is awake, and he kisses him long and slow. By the time he pulls away Mark is fully worked up, pressed against the counter and not even processing that Dejun has swiped the carefully-made coffee from his hands.

  
  
By the time they crawl into bed that night, Mark is sure they’ll finally get a chance to properly be alone. Dejun slowly straddles him as they kiss, Mark’s hands wandering beneath his t-shirt as he’s leaning against the headboard. Dejun takes his bottom lip in his teeth, gasping when Mark’s fingers ghost over a particularly sensitive part of his lower back—   


  
_ knock, knock _

Mark groans, letting his head fall back and hit the headboard. “You’re kidding.”

  
  
Dejun slips off of him, pulling down his shirt as he makes his way to the door. “Probably Jaemin locked out of his room or something.”

  
  
It is not Jaemin, instead an annoyed Jisung greets Dejun when he opens the door.

  
  
“Hendery kicked me out to talk to  _ Lucas _ ,” he spits out, venom coating the man’s name. His hair is messy from no doubt falling asleep an hour earlier, the red marks in his cheek proof of his face smushed into a pillow only minutes before. Dejun sighs, turning back to Mark with a pleading look.

  
  
“Go talk to him?” he asks, and Mark can never say no. He gets out of bed and pushes past them, just as he hears Jisung ask for some spare pillows and blankets for the couch.

  
  
The knock on the door to Hendery and Jisung’s room goes unmet for way too long, and when Hendery finally flings the damn thing open his cheeks are flushed.

  
  
“What?” he asks, breathless. Mark gives him what he hopes is an annoyed glare.

  
  
“Did you kick out your friend to have phone sex?” Mark asks plainly, crossing his arms and watching Hendery’s cheeks grow scarlet. He closes the door more until his frame can barely squeeze through the space, hiding what is clearly his phone propped up against several pillows.

  
  
“No,” Hendery lies, brow furrowed. Mark heard the crackling laugh of Lucas over the phone and a shouted  _ yeah, dude!  _

Mark groans, pinches the bridge of his nose. “Well, now you’ve interrupted  _ my _ time so thanks for that.”

  
  
Hendery furrows his brow, hand still on the doorknob. “Jisung can sleep on the couch for one night, he’ll survive.”

  
  
And sleep he does, but not before Dejun personally makes Jisung’s bed on the couch and checks on him three times during the night. Mark has to push his head beneath his pillow to keep from screaming in frustration.

-

On day five, they decide to start a campfire in perfect view of the lake. There’s a fire pit in the backyard of the cabin, positioned perfectly between the trees so they can see the occasional paddleboard go by in the fading light. Jeno is seeing how many marshmallows he can fit on a single skewer and the group is laughing, illuminated by the warm glow of fire.

  
  
Dejun is sitting on one of the benches surrounding the pit, knees occasionally knocking against Mark’s. His bottle of beer is twisted enough into the dirt around the pit that it doesn’t knock over, and he’s currently helping Hendery open a package of chocolate for s’mores. His hair is pushed back and Mark is temporarily entranced by the way the glow of the fire dances across his strong jaw.

  
  
The itch to finally,  _ finally _ get his hands on Dejun has Mark’s hand resting on the small of his back throughout the night, creepingly slowly up his sweatshirt when he thinks nobody else is looking. 

“Hey,” Hendery calls out, leaning back in his fold-out chair and cradling Jisung in an awkward headlock. “Someone wanna go get more beers?”

  
  
“I can,” Dejun answers, smooth and automatic before Jaemin can even open his mouth. “Mark, come with and grab some blankets from the closet. It gets cold at night.”

  
  
Mark blinks dumbly, trying to process the plans he just got roped into. “Sure.”

  
  
The two of them stand up, Dejun already walking up to the cabin before Mark can understand really what’s happening. He jogs to keep up, leaving their laughing friends behind them. Their feet echo on the wooden steps up to the front door, and Dejun expertly slides the key into the lock, opening the cabin with a soft  _ click _ .

“Come on,” Dejun urges, voice laced with something heavy that makes Mark’s head spin. He’s quickly realizing that they are not there for beer when Dejun grabs him by the front of his shirt, practically dragging him into the master bedroom.

  
  
Mark’s back hits the door with a loud  _ thunk _ , Dejun asking to kiss him and nearly bumping noses when Mark nods in consent. The kiss feels rushed, tasting of beer and the desperate desire to get closer as they fumble across the room. Mark’s hands are sliding beneath Dejun’s sweatshirt, feeling the heat rising just below his skin as Dejun moves to kiss down Mark’s jaw.

“We have to be quick,” Dejun mumbles, already tugging open Mark’s belt buckle and pushing him towards the sliding glass doors.

  
  
“The balcony?” Mark asks, surprised when Dejun nods eagerly. He shrugs, pulling the door open as quietly as he can before stepping back out into the cool night air. Mark carefully guides them both to the wooden slats below them, his back pressed against the floor as Dejun crawls on top of him.

  
  
“How quiet can you be?” Dejun whispers, breath warm in his ear as he unzips Mark’s jeans and palms him over his boxers. Mark stutters for a moment, eyes rolling back at the sensation before finding his voice.

  
  
“Q-Quiet,” he answers, cringing at how unsure he sounds. Dejun chuckles lowly at this, voice rumbling against Mark’s skin as he presses another kiss to his neck.

  
  
“Guess we’ll find out,” Dejun replies, tugging Mark’s underwear down until they’re at his knees. Mark helps Dejun slide his Adidas pants down just enough to pull himself out of his underwear, stroking several times until he’s at full hardness.

  
  
Mark’s eyes go wide at the realization just as it hits him. “We don’t have lube—” he starts, but his thoughts go blank when Dejun rests his open palm just below Mark’s chin. “Spit?”

  
  
Dejun nods seriously. “Spit.”

  
  
“You’re so hot,” Mark groans, spitting into Dejun’s palm and watching as he wraps his hand around Mark’s dick. He strokes him slowly, building up the pace until Mark is fully hard. Dejun leans forward, kissing Mark slowly as he positions himself with his legs on either side of Mark.

  
  
Dejun breaks the kiss, noses brushing against each other. From this close up, Mark can see how blown his pupils are. “Ready?”

  
  
Mark feels Dejun’s cock brush against his own, his hand covering both of them as much as he can. Mark growns, hips grinding up into Dejun’s touch. The stimulation is almost overwhelming, and Mark’s head is swimming. “So ready,” he assures him, hands finding Dejun’s waist to pull him closer.

  
  
With his words, Dejun gives him a coy grin and begins stroking the two of them together. The angle and Dejun’s slightly rough hand is enough to have his eyes rolling back, breath ragged as his fingers dig into Dejun’s skin beneath his sweatshirt.

Mark is so sure that their friends can hear the two of them that he nearly bites his tongue trying to stay quiet. Dejun, quickly looking wrecked, still manages to laugh at this. “Careful, baby. They can’t catch us.”

  
  
“I’m—” he starts, but his words get strangled when Dejun’s thumb sweeps over his cockhead. “I’m trying to be quiet.”

  
  
Dejun kisses his jaw, open-mouthed and warm against Mark’s skin. Mark can tell that by how sloppy he’s being, that Dejun is as close as Mark is. “Good boy,” Dejun mutters into his skin, nose brushing against the shell of his ear. Mark covers Dejun’s hand with his own and with their combined efforts, Mark is soon spilling over both of their hands.

  
  
His vision goes white, Dejun’s breath hot against his neck as he strokes himself into release as well. His orgasm is strong enough to shake him of all his strength, and Dejun collapses against Mark’s chest.

  
  
It takes Mark a moment to wrap his arms around Dejun, senses returning to him as he stares up at the navy sky littered with stars.

  
  
“Wow,” Mark breathes, leaning down to kiss the top of Dejun’s head.

Dejun hums, nuzzling further into his chest. “Not bad for five days of teasing, hmm?”

Mark laughs, hand rubbing Dejun’s back. He’s becoming acutely aware of how uncomfortable the planks beneath his back are. “I think our friends realize we’re taking way too long to get beers, babe.” 

  
  
Dejun laughs along too, lifting his head up enough to look Mark in the eyes. His hair is messy and wild, his eyes alight with mischief. “I’m sure they have a running bet by now.”

It takes them a minute to stand up on wobbly legs, Dejun almost erupting in laughter when Mark trips tugging his jeans back up to his hips. Dejun already has himself mostly dressed, and he helps Mark find his belt in the dark before tugging the two of them inside. He slips into the bathroom and Mark can hear the water running, returning after a moment with a warm washcloth.

  
  
He cleans the two of them up as much as he can, tucking Mark back into his underwear and giving him a sweet kiss. Mark holds him there for a moment, baking in the only alone time they’ll get for the rest of this trip.

“Sap,” Dejun says, swatting Mark’s chest playfully when they pull away. Mark laughs, patting Dejun’s ass lightly before pulling him into the kitchen. He rummages in the fridge for a moment, pulling out two beers and hanging them to Dejun.

  
  
“We have to hold up our end of the bargain,” Mark says when Dejun gives him a look. He’s carrying two bottles in each hand, giving Dejun a scandalous look. “We wouldn’t want our cover blown, would we?”

  
  
Dejun laughs freely at this, head tilted back and hair falling away from his face. “Oh you’re right, we have an image to uphold.”

  
  
Mark smiles, giving Dejun one last kiss before shutting the fridge door closed with a smile.

  
  
  
  
  


When they return, Hendery stares at them with eyes the size of dinner plates and Jaemin howls in laughter. He leans over to smack Hendery’s arm several times, his chair nearly tilting over in the dirt at the action.

  
  
“You owe me ten bucks, loser,” Jaemin wheezes, delighting in the way Hendery groans.

  
  
Dejun laughs nervously, sitting down in his same spot while Mark plans just how he can get away with leaving their friends in the middle of the woods in two days. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated ♡
> 
> please check out these other incredible xiaomark fics and give them a lot of love, I cannot recommend them enough!
> 
> Anne's [Listen Closely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734466)   
>  Sandy's [carved for the gods ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736773)
> 
> [main twit](https://twitter.com/truantseeker) / [fic twit](https://twitter.com/pinkwinwin) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/pinkwinwin)


End file.
